whitestorm's dream
by WyldClaw
Summary: right before the bloodclan battle whitestorm gives a very subtle hint to firestar that he wouldn't be coming back . but how id he know his fate? . one shot.


Whitestorm's dream by WyldClaw

Summary: I was wondering, how did Whitestorm find out that he was fated to die in the battle with BloodClan? This story takes place the night before the battle. Don't own anyone or I would have made Snowfur live. _Italics _mean a dream. Enjoy! Remember i live off of reviews

The sun was setting over the ThunderClan camp. Whitestorm looked around the camp as he walked over to the nursery to see Willowpelt, his mate. Cats were silently sharing tongues with one another or asleep in their dens. Whitestorm knew that all of ThunderClan was nervous about the upcoming battle. He could scent Fernpaw and Ashpaw over by Brindleface's grave.

'What if LionClan is unable to defeat BloodClan? What will happen to ThunderClan? What will become of all the forest cats? ' He wondered but he was tackled to the ground by three bundles of fur.

He looked up and saw the eyes of his daughter, Sorrelkit looking up at him. Her brother Sootkit was playing with his tail and Rainkit, his other son was on his left flank. "Hi." Rainkit meowed.

Firestar, the clan leader, chuckled as he walked by, Sandstorm at his side. "If BloodClan gets past us, these three will surely scare them off," the pale ginger she-cat said.

"You trained them well, Sandstorm," The white warrior said as he tried to get up. "They even got me! Me, Their own father! What kind of a deputy am I if a trio of kits can overpower me? Are you sure they aren't pint-sized warriors posing as kits, Firestar?"

The cats that had been sharing tongues let out a mrrow of laughter. Everyone knew how much Whitestorm was joking around and he loved his kits. "Did we scare you, Daddy?" Sorrelkit asked him, amusement in her tiny eyes as she jumped off her father's fur and he got up to his paws. She had jus gotten over a near-fatal deathberry poisoning and the Clan cats were glad to see her back to normal.

"I was very surprised, yes. " the white warrior said as they walked to the nursery, Sootkit and Rainkit bouncing at his heels and Sorrelkit was walking ahead. "Did Brightheart teach you that?" he asked Rainkit as Sorrelkit mewed goodnight to the cats as they passed.

"Yup. She's a great teacher." The young tom replied.

"Hi Willowpelt" Sootkit said they came to the front of the nursery.

Willowpelt was waiting outside for her kits calmly washing her tail. She stopped when she saw them. The three kits brushed themselves against her pelt

"Hello my little kits " she purred and then went up and gave Whitestorm a lick on his face.

"ewww" Rainkit and Sootkit looked away in disgust while Sorrelkit sighed.

Her kits spoke at once:

"Did you see our pounce?"

" Was it good?"

" I want to have Brightheart for my mentor"

Willowpelt looked over at her children. "Yes I saw it, Sootkit. Rainkit don't pounce on your brother's tail. Sorrelkit, you know that Firestar chooses your mentor"

The she-cat ducked her head. " I know"

Willowpelt motioned with her tail to the nursery. "Come on little ones. Bed time"

Sootkit pouted. "Do we have to?"

"We're not even-" Rainkit yawned. "Sl-sleepy"

"Oh yes you are, son" the white deputy herded his sons in the directory. "Bed time "

The kits murmured good night to their father as they went into the nursery.

As they disappeared inside, Willowpelt saw a look of hatred cross her mate's face. She padded up to him. "What's wrong?"

They headed to towards the warriors den. "I'm just thinking about how I'll react if I have to face Darkstripe"

She gave him a look. " Claw his sorry hide! After what he did I'd shred his pelt off if it were me."

Whitestorm was surprised. "He's your son!"

She turned her intense blue eyes on her mate. "After what he nearly did to our little Sorrelkit- he's no kin of mine"

"I don't blame you dear" he agreed

They reached the warriors' den and she gave the older warrior a lick on his cheek. "Get some sleep, you're worked up about tomorrow. You'll do great, deputy. My handsome deputy" she added in a purr.

He gave her a lick of his own before she walked back to the nursery. The white tom silently made his way to his familiar nest. As soon as he sat down sleep washed over him.

_He was stalking an unsuspecting squirrel. The big (for it's size) animal was so intent on eating a nut that it did not know that it was being hunted. Just as he jumped in the air the creature turned it's head and let a shriek of terror but it was too late. With a fierce yowl he jumped on it and delivered the killing bite._

_"Well done," a voice in front of him said. He stopped and looked up and saw a thick furred blue-eyed she-cat with gray tipped ears and a fluffy tail. He couldn't speak- it had been so long since he had seen her, so many seasons since he had thought of her fr he had only bee a young kit when she passed into StarClan. _

_Whitestorm felt his throat go dry. "M-m-mother." He raced over to her, the dead squirrel forgotten. He rubbed his pelt against hers, breathing in her beautiful scent. He was only a little kit when she had died but in his heart he never forgot her_

_She licked his ears. "You've grown up so handsomely, Whitestorm. I saw you grow from an apprentice to a warrior to a wonderful mentor and now deputy" she purred kindly and Whitestorm blushed, " but in my eyes you will always be my little whitekit"_

_"Snowfur, what are you doing in my dream? I thought StarClan only came to medicine cats and Clan leaders"_

_She sighed sadly. "Come" she beckoned him with her tail. They walked in silence until they reached a certain clearing- in fact the very clearing where the BloodClan battle was due to take place. Snowfur waved her paw in front of it and the ground became red. Whitestorm could hear the yowls of cats fighting and there was a single cat in the middle of the clearing. A motionless white cat that recognized it at once-him. The white warrior stared at his mother- apparently it was his destiny not to come back from the battle. _

_Snowfur waved her paw in front of it again and the noise, blood and image of the cat disappeared. "I'm sorry my son" She turned to him. "I thought you should know."_

_"wh-why aren't you telling firestar this? Or Cinderpelt?" the white warrior asked._

_She smiled. "they have enough on their minds. Besides you saw how easily Scourge ripped Tigerstar apart?" Whitestorm shuddered. "he reminded you of your father, didn't he?"_

_He nodded- he hadn't thought of Thistleclaw- his power hungry evil father- in seasons upon seasons. But he remembered how vicious and cruel he was. Luckily the warrior had inherited not a mousetail of his cruel streak or evilness but all of Snowfur's goodness. _

_"so I won't make it out of the battle alive and so soon after firestar appointed me deputy..." he tried to change the subject as they began walking back._

_"it is not your fault Whitestorm. Even StarClan can't change a cat's destiny if they are destined to die"_

_"I feel bad though. Willowpelt and my poor kits..."_

_she purred. "Do not worry Whitestorm. You can still watch over them from StarClan. Even after I died I still watched over you. they are beautiful kits. That little Sorrelkit is going to be a pawful"_

_he felt his cheeks burn. ' thanks. I wonder who firestar will chose to be-"_

_Snowfur laughed – oh what a beautiful sound. "Can you not guess?"_

_He smiled-of course he knew which cat.- his half-son . "Graystripe. He and Firestar are as close as littermates"_

_She sighed. "Speaking of Firestar, he can't know that you will be coming to join us. It would truly hurt him. "_

_"I understand mother". He nodded. "I shall hold my head and tail high as I go into battle tomorrow. I will look those BloodClan scum in the eyes as I take them down. I will not let my impending death slow me down. "_

_Snowfur looked like she was blinking back tears. "My son, my beautiful kit. I have never been prouder of you than at this moment. You have turned into such a wonderful warrior and an incredible asset to ThunderClan. You have made me so proud to be your mother. Brightheart and Sandstorm are so lucky to have been mentored by you. Sootkit, Rainkit and Sorrelkit are lucky to have you as a father , no matter how short a time you had with them. I can tell you will be a wise member of StarClan"_

_He ducked his head in embarrassment. Snowfur and the surrounding forest were starting to fade, which meant he was starting to wake up._ _"Good bye Snowfur and thank you... for everything"_

Whitestorm opened his eyes and found himself in the warriors' den. Snowfur's scent was still around him and he knew what awaited him on the battlefield.

the end

Author's notes: well what do you think of it?


End file.
